worldclassfandomcom-20200215-history
Adaptability and Infrastructure
Adaptability and Infrastructure Background Guide What is Adaptability and how does it relate to Climate Change? The Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change1 (IPCC) defines adaptation as the "adjustment in natural or human systems in response to actual or expected climatic stimuli or their effects, which moderates harm or exploits beneficial opportunities.” There is an urgent effort set forth to encourage a global recognition and acceptance of the Climate Change crisis. The information is available to all who are willing to learn. The next step requires people from around the world to prepare for what is going to happen next. In order to fight against Climate Change, many adjustments need to be made. It must first start with individuals within their communities implementing a new style of living. The goal of this initiative is to reduce the vulnerability of the public to create an easier transition into a greener society. What measures have already been taken to ensure an easy transition into healthier living while combating Climate Change?The United Nations has been working diligently to examine the affects of Climate Change, some of which we are already experiencing and many that will be faced in the near future if there no commitment to change. Among current United Nations developments, The Adaption Fund2, was established to finance projects for developing countries that are party to the Kyoto Protocol3. Moreover, there are many ideas still circulating including the option of creating marshlands as a way to combat the constantly rising sea levels and flooding. The Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations4 (FAO) claims that by adapting to Climate Change, the world will see a significant reduction in its impact. The adaption begins with several different categories; “changes in behavior, structural changes, policy based responses, technological responses or managerial responses.” Furthermore, the United States Environmental Protection Agency5 (EPA) has compiled a list of potential threatening affects of Climate Change that might be seen in coming years. The EPA has also expanded its list to include ways that these threats can be battled and prevented. UNFCCC (Does your country support it?) The United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (UNFCCC) was adopted in 1992. The UNFCCC continues to urge all nations to fully embrace Article7 which states that the main objective of this convention is to “achieve, in accordance with the relevant provisions of the Convention, stabilization of greenhouse gas concentrations in the atmosphere at a level that would prevent dangerous anthropogenic interference with the climate system.” A majority of the United Nations’ member states have signed, ratified, and enforced the outcome of the Convention. Infrastructure: Healthy Development Solarig and HSBC Environmental Infrastructure Fund (HEIF) are working together to develop and build more than 50 megawatts of solar photovoltaic projects in Europe. They have come to the conclusion that this is a parallel positive investment opportunity, promoting economy grow as well as a healthier environment. Moreover, the EPA has warranted a Hazardous Substance Superfund Hazardous Waste Cleanup8 including $600 million to remove toxic waste from the environment which may affect human health. National Efforts One of the first steps to assuring a safe and comfortable adaption to the adjustment of Climate Changes begins in a national and local setting. In Canada, the Ministry of Community and Rural Development has created a plan to ensure that the costs of protecting an environmental infrastructure are met by finding new sustainable ways to manage development. Benefits have already been seen in the following areas: drinking water, stormwater, wastewater, environmental planning, energy efficiency, and resources from waste. In Germany, the Federal Ministry for the Environment, Nature Conservation, and Nuclear Safety9 is working globally to help other nations, as well as their own, combat Climate Change. Germany is working with foreign nations such as Ukraine, Turkey, and Kazakhstan to provide a new energy efficient infrastructure. What should we expect from the United Nations Climate Change Conference in December, 2009 in regards to Adaptability?It is urgent that each individual nation takes the responsibility of setting new green policies into effect immediately. There must be a consensus among the people to make an adjustment that promotes these policies and regulations. Information awareness is the first step. Each nation must inform and prepare its people for what is to come. This will provide a healthier mental state in which citizens can adapt to a much needed significant amount of changes. It is important that these changes are put into motion shortly after announced and thoroughly monitored over time in order to see the effects of new policies, wheather positive or negative. Category:Background Guide